Temporal Revelations
by lance2376
Summary: After her dinner with Chakotay ends Kathryn Janeway receive a message from an unlikely source, causing her to re-evaluate a few things. This one is definitely NOT for the kiddies, so please do not continue on.


Author's Notes: Someone asked me for some more STV stories so I decided to start with this one. This was written pretty much right after the S7 episode "Shattered" aired so in 2001. I've gone over it and corrected a few things here and there but other than that it's basically the same story I wrote back then. Original Author's Notes to follow.

Ever since seeing "Shattered" last week I knew there was something that had to give eventually. I knew I had to write *something* but I wasn't quite sure what exactly. Until tonight. The creative part of my mind has been more than active over the last couple of days but nothing J/C was coming out of it. I am not sure how this will work out but I had to get it out of the system. Also I've been thinking about turning this into a Janeway POV but that is something I have never tried my hand at so I didn't dare just now. Oh well, enough of my babbling, here's the story.

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all its characters are created and owned by Paramount Pictures. The story, however is my idea and meant for fan fiction purpose only. No infringement or copyright violation is intended.

**Temporal Revelations  
**

Captain Kathryn Janeway looked around her quarters after Commander Chakotay had left.

They were a mess, and she was in no mood to clean them up but if she didn't do it now she would have to do it in the morning so... now it was.

Half an hour later, she observed the room again and was satisfied for the time being. She chuckled. Who would have thought that dinner with Chakotay could be that devastating. But it had been fun. More fun than they have had together in a long time. And she still was curious as to what had lead him to tell B'Elanna to overload the deflector dish.

Temporal Prime Directive my ass, she thought. Something had happened and she was dying to find out about it. Although not right at this very moment she decided as she turned around to enter her bedroom. A beep from the computer terminal on her desk, however, made her walk over there instead to check it out.

The screen flickered and the voice of the ship's computer announced, "Logs updated and entered into database. Encryption Janeway Alpha Zeta in place."

Logs? What logs? She had not entered any logs today and certainly not right at this momen.

Her curiosity peaked she ordered, "Computer display newly updated log entries."

"Enter authorization code."

A few keystrokes later and text began to scroll up on the screen. Her eyes caught on the stardate which was enough to make her plop down unceremoniously onto her desk chair. It read 48315.6

Intrigued now she continued reading and quickly realized that these were not *her* log entries. But someone obviously wrote these And that someone had used her command codes. Going over the next lines prompted a strange thought to enter her mind and by the time she had finished with the first paragraph that thought had become a conviction when her eyes hit on one particular sentence.

_"...when all of a sudden the Maquis Captain appeared here on Voyager's bridge, in Star Fleet uniform no less, and claimed to be my first officer."_

Chakotay. She needed to talk to Chakotay. About to tap her combadge she hesitated. Of course, it would not hurt if she were toread the rest of the log first, now would it?

Pushing all guilty feelings aside, she continued on...

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

Half an hour later, she still sat at her desk, feeling completely stunned. This had been no accident. The log entry had been planted deliberately by her younger self while she could still remember everything that had happened after Voyager got fractured into different timezones. Before Chakotay had reversed things and sent everyone back where they belonged. She knew now why he had given that order to B'Elanna; it was all right there.

More shocking even was a personal statement contained in this log. One sentence that had shattered everything she had held on to for seven long years: _This is the man I want to grow old with._

Janeway must have stared at that one sentence for the longest of time before finally reading the rest of the entry her younger self had written.

_"I don't know what it is about this man but he has gained my trust, my admiration and yes, my friendship as well, within those short hours we spent today trying to straighten things out. He is honest, caring, funny and damn good looking, too. Not very professional statements but there is no other way to describe him._

_"I asked him just how close him and I would get in the future. After all what he had told me - or not told me in words - it seemed like an appropriate question. He simply replied, "Let's just say, there are some barriers we never crossed. Nevertheless, I am looking forward to getting to know this man and to have him as my First Officer and best friend. And maybe, at one not so far day in the future, as the man I am growing old with._

_"End of Log. Save and encrypt."_

Janeway turned the terminal off and sat at her desk for a long time, just staring into space.

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

The door chime rang through her quiet quarters but she did not react. The chime rang a second time, then a third. Finally, the doors slid open to reveal Chakotay, looking slightly irritated. Spotting her sitting at her desk, he called out to her, "Captain?"

When he still did not get a response from her he became worried. This was certainly not like her. With three quick steps, he walked over and crouched down in front of her.

"Kathryn," he said gently.

The sound of her name pulled her out of the haze she had been in for the last hour or so and

she looked at him in surprise. "Chakotay? How did you get in here?"

"Used my override when you wouldn't answer my hails."

"Oh." She cast a sheepish look at him.

_Wait a second, Kathryn Janeway and sheepish? _

"What's wrong?" he inquired promptly.

She laughed nervously, "Is there anything I can hide from you?"

"Sometimes - but you are evading the question..."

Janeway got up from her chair, prompting him to rise also. The sudden close proximity did not help her current state of mind, and she quickly stepped away from him, almost falling over the chair in the process.

He grabbed her arms to steady her. "Easy does it. You are jumpy, and that is definitely unusual. What happened, Kathryn?"

She glanced at him, regarding him carefully for a long moment. "Ever had a huge revelation, Chakotay?"

He shrugged. "Some smaller ones, yes, but nothing I'd qualify as huge. Why?"

"Well, I just had one. And it's most certainly huge. You might even call it a temporal revelation."

"A temporal revelation? How's that?"

"Remember when Harry got the message from his older self after our failed slipstream attempt?"

He nodded, comprehension slowly dawning on him.

"Looks like Mr. Kim is not the only one who knows how to trick time."

Chakotay waited for her to continue, by now pretty sure where she was going with this. However, her next question still took him completely by surprise.

"Just how close do we get, Chakotay?"

His eyes went wide. "How...?"

Janeway pointed at the computer on her desk, "A log entry, written just before you sent that impulse and put things into order again. And set to be entered into the database tonight - after you had returned to your original timeframe. So, I take it you had quite a day today?"

"Kathryn..."

"No need to use the Temporal Prime Directive against me, Chakotay. I already know most of what happened from the log. I also know the answer to her... my question. You easily could have lied to that, you know."

He grinned almost ruefully, thus abating the tension in the room a bit. "Believe me, I was tempted. But that wouldn't have been fair to what we have, I guess."

"What do we have, Chakotay?" she asked quietly, her eyes searching his.

He returned her look evenly as he replied, "One hell of a friendship."

She laughed at that and he joined in, thinking they had mastered yet another awkward moment between them.

Her next move though caught him by surprise once more. "Maybe you should read what she... what I had to say about today's encounter."

"I don't think I should. I mean, it's a personal log."

"It concerns you very strongly nevertheless." She looked at his off duty pants and loose shirt and continued, "Why don't you go ahead and read it while I go and change. I need to get out of this uniform."

"Kathryn."

"Please..."

He nodded, but still felt uncomfortable at the idea of reading her personal logs although it technically it was not really hers. Or was it? He watched her disappear into the adjoining bedroom, then sat down at her desk and began to read...

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

To say he was stunned would have been a clear understatement.

This did not sound like something *his* Kathryn would have said back then, especially with Mark still in the picture. Trying to clear his thoughts, Chakotay went through today's events again, one by one.

The things they had talked about, the lecture in the turbolift, her surprise when he had told her about the book she would let him borrow in a couple of years, all those small things, like the exasperation on her face when he almost blew their cover in the Chaotica program. And her last question to him before she went back to her bridge.

All of it fell into place like the pieces of a puzzle. Through him, she had experienced their growing relationship in an abbreviated version of all they shared over the years yet to come for her. Based on that fact and knowing Kathryn Janeway the way he did her last sentence in the log made some sense. It was just... surprising.

"Blows you away, doesn't it?" Her softly asked question brought him back to reality and he looked up to find her leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom door. She had changed into loose fitting black slacks and a blue-gray wool sweater that matched the color of her eyes. A smile grazed her lips as she took in his slightly shocked expression as he nodded his affirmative to her question.

She came over and crouched down in front of him in much the same manner he had done earlier with her sitting in the chair. Janeway looked up at him, her eyes shining as she said, "You know what's the worst part about all this?"

"No, but I am guessing you're going to tell me."

She lightly slapped his thigh. "Not funny, Mister."

"Ouch! Hey, you asked, I answered. So?"

"So what?"

"I still don't know about the worst part."

"She is right."

"Pardon me?"

"Her. I. Whoever part of me it was who wrote that log is right. You *are* the man I want to grow old with."

He snorted, starting to rise from his seat, "You sure have a funny way of showing that, my dear Captain."

Her hands on his thighs kept him in the chair, "I never said, I was perfect, Chakotay. We all make mistakes - some people more often than others. I think I can safely say that I am pretty good when it comes to command decision. Where my personal life is concerned... well, I have been known to have erred a couple of times."

"Kathryn…"

"Let me finish. You might say that it has been a long time coming. Nevertheless, I am still convinced holding out on you and refraining from anything more than friendship with you has been the right thing to do."

He started again but one of her fingers landed on his lips to keep him from talking.

"It has been the right thing to do for the past seven years; at least it has been for me. Now, however, might be the time to re-evaluate the circumstances, the rules and the regulations. I have done a lot of thinking after reading that log. And I have come to the conclusion that whoever wrote those lines is perfectly right with the assessment of the situation. _And maybe, at one not so far day in the future, as the man I am growing old with._'"

She paused again and took a deep breath, "You are that man, Chakotay, in fact you have been the one for some time now but the not so far day in the future wasn't ours to face yet. I am not sure if I have the right to tell you this after all I've done and not done during the last seven years but do you think today might be this day for us? I... I'd like to believe that it is."

She fell silent and just sat there waiting.

"Are you finished?" he wanted to know.

A slow nod.

"Good," was all he said. In one swift move, he pulled her up into his lap and kissed her, gently and thoroughly.

"That answer your question?" he asked teasingly after separating from her to catch his breath.

She only nodded before capturing his mouth for another kiss. Her hands came up and started unbuttoning his shirt then pushed it off his shoulders. Her lips left his to wander down to his chest, peppering him with soft, open-mouthed kisses, until closing around one of his nipples. He groaned and his hands grabbed her waist to anchor her in place.

Kathryn's tongue played around his nipple for a while then started alternating with its twin. Chakotay's hands worked their way under her sweater and up to her bra. He snapped it open and pushed it out of the way as far as possible. Then his fingers descended on her breasts, teasing and kneading them, causing her nipples to tighten and pucker up.

She moaned under his ministrations and then helped him pushing sweater and bra up and over her head. It fell to the floor somewhere behind her but she could not care less about that. Her mouth moved back to his for another searing kiss, their tongues dancing and exploring insistently.

She rubbed herself against him, feeling his erection dig into her thigh and her fingers began the task of opening his pants, every now and then innocently brushing his hard shaft.

He groaned when she finally freed him of the confines of his pants and boxers and started stroking him in earnest, learning him and what he liked.

"This chair is getting highly uncomfortable you know?" he stated huskily.

"Make me move then..." she challenged and shrieked when he promptly hoisted her up onto the desk so that she was looking down at him.

"Chakotay!"

"Only following orders," he grinned then busied himself with the task of getting her out of her slacks. After much wiggling and breaks for more passionate kisses they managed to get rid of her slacks. Her panties followed suit soon enough and she had to giggle at the thought of how they must look right now.

He looked at her and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You. Me. This whole situation."

"You think I am funny?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean... Chakotay!!!"

Within seconds he had her writhing on the desk while he tickled her mercilessly.

"Chak... Stop, please. I didn't..." She squealed as he attacked once more until she finally called, "Uncle, uncle, please."

He leaned down to her and whispered promising, "I am going to show you funny, Kath."

Thus, he proceeded to do just that, leaving no centimeter of skin untouched, unkissed or unexplored.

His journey started on her face with butterfly kisses then down to her neck with gentle licks and nips and further on until he reached the top of her breasts. There he stopped, trying to decide on the next course of action when something caught his eye. Taking a closer look, he discovered a tiny freckle on her left breast, and another one right next to it.

"Interesting," he murmured and kissed first one then the other. From there he began to look for the next one and then the next one, each discovery ending with a gentle brush of his lips on her already highly sensitized skin.

"Gods, Chakotay," she moaned, attempting to get his attention back to her breasts but at least for the time being he ignored her please until he was finished with his 'freckle' hunt. Although he yearned to taste her breasts, at the same he also wanted to prolong the anticipation and to make her suffer just a little bit longer. Therefore, he started to taste and touch the rest of her torso, sometimes coming close but not quite touching her nipples.

Kathryn groaned in frustration and made another effort to get him where she wanted him. Failing again she let her head fall back and started moving against his erection that kept brushing her inner thigh every time he shifted position.

At long last he had mercy on her - and himself. His hands grabbed her hips to still her shuffling then his lips came down to claim her left nipple with a delicate suckling motion.

She gasped, her eyes closing, her hands tangling in his hair to keep him there. When he started to hum softly she felt the vibrations throughout her body and the wetness pooling between her legs increased tenfold. She wanted to switch their positions to give back the pleasure she was receiving from his attentions but once more her attempts were without success.

When he focused on her right breast she moaned, "Chakotay, I want..."

He stopped only long enough to inquire, "You want?"

"You. I want you."

"You have me, Kathryn. You have for a long time."

"I... please, I want to… to touch you."

"What are you waiting for?"

Returning to her nipple, he felt her hands grip his shoulders when he gently nipped. From there, they stroked up and down his back, came around the front to play with his nipples once more and then landed on his sides, caressing and exploring the soft skin they encountered.

Soon that was not enough for her. She finally managed to pull him up to her face for another kiss while her hands quickly pushed his pants down his hips, allowing her access to his wonderful behind. She kneaded and squeezed and felt him groan into her mouth.

He separated from her, "Slow down..."

"I don't want to slow down..."

"But I am not finished, my dear Kathryn."

"What..."

His hands caught hers and held them to her sides then he repositioned himself so he was kneeling in front of the desk. Letting go of her hands, he used his own to pull her towards him so that the top of her thighs came right up to the edge of the desk.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows. "What are you...? Oh god!!"

Kathryn fell back down the second his lips touched her hot center. They moved up and down her slit, his fingers spreading her wide open. He moved around at leisure, licking here and nipping there but never quite touching where she craved it most. Her juices flowed freely now and he enjoyed himself immensely.

"Chakotay, please… Don't..."

He paused to ask, "Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!" She almost screamed when his tongue entered her hot channel, tasting and teasing her insides. She felt the waves built up higher and higher but still found the strength to mutter under her breath, "I am going to kill you," then she groaned again when one of his fingers entered her, quickly followed by a second. Her hips moved in time to his thrusts but he still had not made any contact with the hard nub just above her entrance. He chuckled at her threat though before his tongue swept down to play with her clitoris.

This time she did scream as a powerful orgasm tore through her the moment his tongue touched her there. His name echoed off her lips through the silence of her quarters. Chakotay stayed with her until the contractions around his fingers subsided and she went completely limb.

He stood in front of the desk and watched her intently. Her skin was flushed and a slight sheen of sweat covered her. Her breathing was rapid, her lips opened to get more air. The golden brown of her hair was disheveled and framed her glowing face.

Feeling his eyes on her she cracked hers open a bit and stated, "That was unfair. Besides, you are way overdressed!"

Chakotay laughed outright and proceeded to rectify that situation immediately. Stepping between her legs once more he leaned down and said close to her ear, "Ready for more?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Kathryn?"

She grumbled, "This man brings me to the most intense orgasm of my life and then comes asking if I am ready for more. The nerve..."

He silenced her effectively with a kiss and began teasing her clitoris with the tip of his penis. His tongue mimicked the actions he was about to impose on her in another place and she moaned, another flood of wetness leaving her at the thought of what was about to happen.

He was very much aware of the flow coming from her very core as it dripped onto his erect member. His mouth left hers and she pleaded, "Enough teasing, Chakotay. Now. Please."

His eyes searched hers as the tip of him started to penetrate her inch for delicious inch. He moved out of her again, only to enter her another bit further. It was driving her crazy and she moaned almost constantly now. When she felt him brush up against her cervix, she gasped and stared at him wide-eyed. Realization hit home that this was Chakotay. He was inside her, over her, around her.

Neither of them moved for what seemed an eternity, then his mouth captured hers in a sweet and tender kiss that was so unlike the passion both of them had coursing through their veins. She began rotating her hips against him and he picked up her rhythm, matching it thrust for thrust. There was no urgency in their lovemaking, their climax building slowly and steady despite the need they both experienced.

When she felt him lose his rhythm, she knew he was close and with a small smile on her lips she started tightening her inner muscles around him. A gasp escaped him, followed by a quick intake of breath.

"Kath..."

"Let go, love, for me."

"Together."

"Later."

He shook his head, "No. Now." His hand wandered down to where they were joined, one of his fingers finding and settling onto her clitoris and taking up the rhythm from their love making. The desired effect was almost instant.

"Chakotay!" she cried out as she flew over the edge of passion yet again, her insides gripping him hard and beginning to milk him.

"Gods... Kathryn!!!" He was pulled over right behind her, shooting his seed deep within her, over and over again until he fell against her completely spent.

Both of them tried to get their labored breathing under control but an eternity seemed to pass before she was able to talk. "I love you," she sighed into his ear and felt him move his head so he could look at her.

"I love you, too, although you did give me a run for my money the last couple of years."

"Run for your money?"

"Old Earth saying."

"Ah. Care to explain?"

"Later. Right now, I only want to crawl into that nice big, comfy bed of yours to cradle you in my arms and go to sleep."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Oh, good."

They slowly separated, instantly missing the close contact as they got up from her desk. She looked at the mess they had created and had to giggle.

"It's a good thing we don't have room service on Voyager. I would have a very hard time explaining this."

He grinned. "Sorry, guess I got carried away."

"You can say that again. But it was worth it."

"Definitely."

They smiled at each other then made their way to her bedroom. He got into bed first and drew her down into his arms, spooning her against him.

"Computer, set alarm to 0545 hours," she ordered quietly.

"Alarm set."

"Computer, lights out," Chakotay added and all of her quarters went dark at once.

"Thanks love."

"You are quite welcome. Now sleep."

"Who allowed you to give me orders?"

"Kathryn!"

"Just kidding. Love you."

"Love you, too." He pressed a soft kiss on her temple. Seconds later she was asleep.

He smiled to himself, stating quietly, "Temporal Prime Directive indeed."

**The End, really**


End file.
